cavistdserieschatforadminsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cavi74
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cavi's TD Series Chat For Admins Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the How we should make it ? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:41, October 11, 2011 Here is Sam, in case you didn't know! Also, I'm on chat again [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 18:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC): I'm on chat [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 21:46, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chat [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 16:47, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm on Chat!!!!!!! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 10:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I'M ON CHAT!!!!!! NOW! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 20:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I am on the chat !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 09:33, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Am on chat!!!! Now! [[User:Teddy74|☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'''Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮]] 16:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cavi, just leaving a message to say that we need an admin meeting soon! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 09:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so me and Johan think that 1: We should promote EBGR to an admin and 2: hold an election for another, please agree with us, because EBGR is very helpful! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 09:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Am on chat [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 16:37, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cavi, so I was thinking and what if instead of having a contest for a girl to debut, we put one of Johan's in it, here are options: Maryvette 74 (1).png|Maryvette Katheryn By Cavi74.png|Katheryn Ines.png|Ines LuceforJohan.png|Or his new one, made by me, it's Luce! Let me know what you think! Also, we're gonna promote someone or two people to admins, We think that EBGR should be one, and hold an election for another, PLEASE REPLY SOON!!!! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 16:39, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, please can you promote me and Johan officially to the status of admin? here is how you do it: dfl.png|Step one: Click on the admin button on there on the Total Drama Danger Wiki aaaa.png|Step Two: Find user rights button, click it aa.png|Step three: Type username in bar, then click the button saying 'edit user groups' and tick the box titled 'administrator' then save! Hope that helped! Please do it soon! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 16:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) am on chat! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 14:26, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm on the chat Just Trying To Add Some Romance To The Situation ;) Hey CaVi! I think I have an idea for Skyler's elimination. Except of getting her eliminated, what if we make her quit so that Dex doesn't get eliminated? I'm crazy and I know it 06:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) OMG I LOVE ADELAIDE'S TWIN, CAVI!!! :D Can I audition with HER to be on season 3 of TDAS?! I'm crazy and I know it 11:59, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Cavi Can you tell me when you will post the results of the best of the year ? [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 18:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ca.Vi Can you please please please finish this draw for me Because it's too hard for me And I don't know how to make the rest ! Please I'll be very thankfull if you do it :D [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!]] 17:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Caroline and Vitoria, I was here to ask you if you have a Background of The Episode 14 of TDA I hope you have one cause I need it to make a picture, and also I heard on DA that you choosed the girl for TDAS ;) I'm just so exited to know who it is! Anyway, bye <3 From Johan [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'''Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER]] ''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!''' 15:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC)